The life of a Samurai
by Millie 1985
Summary: When it becomes clear to Emily's family she will have to step up and become a ranger in her sister's stead they are worried that she will fail due to her lack of training. In a bid to both protect her and make her a better ranger they send her to the Shiba house at age 12. She and Jayden have grown up together, how will that affect the stories we know and love.


**The life of a Samurai**

**Summary**: When it becomes clear to Emily's family she will have to step up and become a ranger in her sister's stead they are worried that she will fail due to her lack of training. In a bid to both protect her and make her a better ranger they send her to the Shiba house at age 12. She and Jayden have grown up together, how will that affect the stories we know and love.

**Chapter 1**

**Call of the Samurai **

Children always seem to find their way into adventure, even when they are not looking for it. Young Tommy Williams was meant to be playing hide and seek with his best friends not finding a bunch of scary monsters in a random ally. Luckily for Tommy he was the first of many people to be saved by the Red Samurai Ranger.

The Red Ranger and his friend –a guy in a dress- were awesome, they saved Tommy and then took on the monsters without a second thought but the child noticed as he fled that they were not the only ones fighting. Just outside of the ally, where he should have been safe Tommy ran right into yet more of the monsters. There were only two of them this time, but Tommy was also on his own this time, there was no one to save him, he was sure he was done for. Then she appeared.

A small blond woman came out of nowhere and began to fight off the monsters just like the Red Ranger and his friend had.

"Keep running little boy" she shouted to him, usually Tommy would have told her not to call him that but right then he was so grateful she could have called him little girl and gotten away with it. So he took off without a word and left her and the others to their battles.

**PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS **

As the tiny blond fighter chased off the last of her two moogers she found she was feeling quite proud of herself, she had seen off two moogers all on her own without a Samuraizer and she had helped to save a little boy as well.

She could only hop she had done enough to stop the Red Ranger and his mentor from being mad at her for following them, sneaking back home before they knew she had left was always an option but she had to check on them first, she needed to know if they were OK.

She slipped –literally- into the ally just in time to see the Red Ranger de-morph; she hid behind the nearest dumpster hoping that nether of the men had spotted her but knowing her chances were slim seen as they were both Samurai. From her hiding place she listened as the older man praised his long time student on a job well done.

"Wonderful Jayden, I am so proud that the boy I have devoted my life to training has become a Master Samurai and is ready to lead others into battle" he almost gushed "I am also pleased to see that the girl I trained has become a woman who can hold own in a fight, even without a weapon" he stated just as proudly.

Jayden looked confused for a moment but his mentor just smiled brightly before raising his voice "you can come out now Emily"

Emily stepped out of her hiding place with a sigh, she was for it now. "Hey Ji, hi Jayden, imagine seeing you here" she said nervously trying to fain innocence.

"Emily what are you doing here?" Jayden demanded "I told you not to follow us" he said sternly

"And I told you that I don't have to listen to you" the usually sweet girl snapped crossly "at least not until you get around to actually giving me my Samuraizer" she added.

As far was Emily was concerned until she was officially a ranger Jayden was her friend not her leader, so she didn't have to follow his orders. Particularly when he did something foolish like telling her to stay behind while he and Ji took on a hoard of Moogers all alone.

"I know you want to help Em" Jayden softened a bit "but I am used to working alone" he explained

Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes at that "Jayden we have been training together for the last four years , how many times do I have to tell you, you're not in this alone anymore" she insisted

"I don't want to put anyone else in danger, especially not you Em" Jayden tried to justify himself

"The Nighlok attacks are escalating" JI cut in "more and more of them are coming across to do their evil, if they continue at this rate no one on earth will be safe"

"Me and my spin sword can handle any Moogers that pay us a visit" Jayden reassured his friends

Emily and Ji shot each other a frustrated look, as brave and wonderful as Jayden could be he was also ridiculously stubborn.

"Do not underestimate Master Xandred if he awakens" Ji warned Jayden as he tried to walk away "his legions are too much for one person, even one as strong as you. Teams of Samurai have battled this evil for century's" he insisted and for the first time his words on this subject seemed to reach Jayden.

The young man had held off on forming his team for so long that both Emily and Ji had begun to wonder if he ever would.

"I'm really supposed to lead a team?" he questioned

"It is what your training has prepared you for" Ji reassured him "there are three others, beside Emily who have trained to fight alongside you in during these dark days" Ji said placing a warm hand on the girls shoulder "they await the call to join the two of you as Samurai Rangers" he conclude solemnly

"I understand" Jayden finally conceded "I'll do whatever it takes" he said somewhat regretfully as he turned and left the ally. Ji and Emily followed him, the wise mentor was smiling with both pride and relief, he knew this decision was not easy for Jayden but the boy had made the right choice. The future Yellow Ranger was practically skipping with joy, she was sure Jayden was unhappy with her insistence but he had finally agreed to let her help him and she couldn't explain how happy she was about that.

Despite being Samurai the three humans had no idea they were being watched. Deep in the Netherworld a slimy little Nighlok called Octoroo was keeping tabs on them, just waiting for the return of his master. Unfortunately he would not have long to wait.

**PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS **

Back home at the Shiba house Jayden and Emily were spending time out in the training yard but for once they were not actually training. They were meant to be mentally preparing them to meet their team mates; Ji was going to send out the call the next day. What they were really doing was looking for a way to distract themselves from the matter at hand.

Emily was passing the time by playing her flute while Jayden was interacting with his Zord. The Lion Folding Zord had always loved Emily's music and Jayden had to admit that he did too.

Their peace was shattered by Ji rushing from the house with a bow and a quiver containing three arrows. They knew something had to be wrong.

"Jayden, Emily" he called to the two youngsters "Master Xandred must have awakened, a new and more powerful breed of Nighlok have mobilized" he informed them

Both Emily and Jayden jumped to attention, the boy snapped his Zord shut while the girl put away her flute

"We cannot wait any longer, the time has come to summon the rest of your team" their mentor told them

"Are you sure we are ready for this?" Jayden asked both Ji and Emily

"Even if we're not we have to try" Emily said doing her best to sound strong but both men could hear the fear in her voice.

Ji smiled reassuringly at both of the teens "You must always remember your training" he told them "while one Samurai is strong and two are a force to be reckoned with a team is unbeatable" he said reiterating something he had told them many times over the years.

Emily seemed reassured by Ji's words but Jayden was still thoughtful and slightly reluctant. Ji placed a warm hand on his young friends shoulder before continuing. "Jayden, do not forget your Fathers last words to you" he encouraged the boy.

The words Ji was referring to instantly filled Jayden's mind. "Protect the world, stand by your allies and never run from a battle" he murmured more to himself than anyone else.

Emily knew that any mention of Jayden's Dad always made him sad and she hated to see him so upset. She quickly moved to his side and did what she could to offer him some comfort, she linked one of her arms with his and smiled warmly up at him. Almost instantly Jayden unlinked their arms so he could sling his arm across Emily's shoulder, just like he had so many times before.

"Your right Ji, I can do this" Jayden agree "I'm the Red Ranger, I cannot fail"

"Remember Red Ranger or not you are not in this alone Jay" Emily stated softly

"The other rangers have spent their whole lives preparing to fulfil their destinies as Samurai now you must fulfil yours and lead them" Ji encouraged the young man he had raised for so long.

Jayden shared one last look with the tiny determined girl at his side before finally giving his mentor the go ahead with a nod. The two youngsters watched as the older man loosed the three brightly colourer arrows, the time for action had come.

PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS

Inside the Shiba house Ji showed Jayden where he had hidden the rest of the Samuraizers. He lifted a floor board to reveal the four powerful devices. "I have been saving these until you were ready" he explained to the young man.

"I'm ready to lead" Jayden said, he sounded confident as he reached for the Samuraizers but Ji was sure the boy was still trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"And I'm ready to follow you" Emily said as she suddenly appeared behind him with her hand already held out for her Samuraizer.

For a moment Jayden froze, he knew that being a Samurai was in Emily's blood but up until four years ago it was not her destiny. He hated the idea that as soon as he put the morphed in her hand he had sealed her fate. Finally he relented and held it out to her but the Red Ranger had a condition before he would let Emily take the last step in becoming a ranger.

"Em only take this if you are truly prepared to commit yourself to the life of a Samurai Ranger, once you start down this path there is no turning back" he warned her

"I know that Jayden" Emily smiled as she reached out to take the Samuraizer "this is what I have been training for" she reminded him. She had hoped to reassure him but her words seemed to have the opposite effect. Jayden snatched the device away from Emily before she could take it.

"I don't care what you have been training for Emily" Jayden snapped at her before softening a moment later "I care about what you want, I need to know where you stand on this Em" he almost sounded like he was begging Emily to do something but she wasn't sure it was he wanted her to do, stay or go.

"You already know where I stand Jay" Emily finally said in a gentle tone "I stand where I have always stood, right beside you" she vowed once again holding her hand out towards him.

Jayden heaved a huge sigh before he gave in and placed the Samuraizer in the palm of her hand. "Does this mean you have to listen to me now?" he asked making a feeble attempt to be funny.

"We'll see" Emily grinned back at him "it depends on how stupid you are being" she concluded as she pocketed her Samuraizer and followed her rapidly departing leader.

Outside Jayden used his Samuraizer and his symbol power to summon a great white steed, he swung himself into the saddle before leaning down to try and help Emily up but being the country girl she was she refused him and moments later had herself settled behind him.

Ji stood on the steps of the house watching with pride as his two young charges prepared to begin a new and possibly deadly chapter in their lives without showing so much as shred of fear. "Never forget the mission of the Samurai Rangers" he told them "Be brave, work together and no matter what never give up"

The two youngsters gave him a solemn look and a firm nod before Jayden spurred the hoarse into action and they were off to face their destinies.

**PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS **

Riding through the deserted city streets it became clear to Emily just how huge of a task she and the other rangers would be facing. Finding the rest of their team wasn't hard; they were the only three people in the city not making a run for it.

"Ready to make a grand entrance?" Jayden asked having also spotted the other three teens.

"Always" Emily grinned, she would never tell anyone but she really enjoyed the rare occasions when Jayden chose to show off.

"Then hold on tight" he ordered as the hoarse galloped just a bit faster, only to rear up right in front of the of the three now arrivals.

"Wow" the guy in green commented "with an entrance like that you must be the Red Ranger"

"Yes, I am the Red Ranger" Jayden announced in his most formal tone, holding up his folding Zord as proof. Emily had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at how serious her friend sounded; the Red Ranger version of Jayden was going to take some getting used to.

"I'll let you have your moment" she murmured to him before she slipped down from the hoarse and moved over to join the rest of her team mates.

"Hi I'm Emily, the Yellow Ranger" she greeted them brightly. They returned her greeting and introductions were made.

"Mia, Pink Ranger"

"Kevin, Blue"

"Mike, Mighty Green"

Emily gave each of them one of her best smiles before turning her attention back to the man watching them from his perch high up on the hoarse. "That's Jayden" she said pointing to him "He's our fearless leader" she smiled up at her friend meaning every word.

Jayden let his fierce mask slip for just a moment to smile back at her but it passed quickly and he was all busyness again. He gave each of the new rangers the same chance to run as he had offered Emily but none of them took it. Each of them accepted the challenge with varying degrees of formality and each receipted their Samuraizer, not a moment too soon either. One of the new, stronger Nighlok's was on the rampage.

Jayden gave his team just a moment to wrap their heads around what they had actually agreed to before he led them into their first battle as rangers.

**PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS **

The ranger's first encounter with the new breed of Nighlok was not easy particularly when it grew to the size of a building but they made it through and came out victorious.

Emily knew she had gained more than three new team mates that day; she had made three new friends as well. As they stood together in the garden, after introducing Ji, Emily felt like she truly belonged, even if she was not technically meant to be there.

That night Emily couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She knew she be exhausted from the day she had had but the truth was she just felt energized. Deciding not to waist her energy rush Emily made her way out to the practice yard to work on her sword skills.

As much as Emily liked her new team mates Emily knew she would have her work cut out for her keeping up with them. They were all older than her and had years of training on her but she wasn't going to let them down, she couldn't she had promises to keep.

As the tiny blond spun around welding her practice sword with a deadly grace, she had no idea she had an ordinance. From the window of his room Jayden watched over Emily, just like he did every time she had one of her late night practice sessions.

Jayden knew Emily was hard on herself because she wasn't meant to be here, she was a second born after all. Sometimes he wondered if telling her his secret would lessen her burden, there were so many times he had nearly told her but his need to protect her always stopped him. Keeping Emily safe was one of his top priorities from the day he met her, it was second only to saving the world no matter what the cost. So his secret remained between him and Ji.

Jayden's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door "come in" he called without moving from his place at the window.

Ji smiled at the sight that met him as he entered, he had found Jayden in the same position many times over the years but it still touched him. "You should go to bed Jayden, Emily is perfectly safe here and you are useless to your team if you are sleep deprived" he told the boy firmly

"I know but-"

"No buts Jayden" Ji cut him off "I will keep an eye on Emily for another half an hour then I will send her to bed if she has not already retired" he reassured the young man.

Ji could tell Jayden didn't want to agree but he couldn't come up with a good reason not to, so he was stuck going to bed as his mentor watched over the girl that meant so much to him.

As he took over monitoring Emily Ji couldn't help but feel torn. Over the years he had come to care deeply for both her and Jayden, they had become the children of his heart and their happiness was very important to him but the fate of the world would always be more important. He would have had to be a fool not to see the feelings that were growing between his charges, they weren't aware of what those feelings meant yet but Ji knew young love when he saw it.

Ji knew love could be both a strength and a weakness, he could only hope that when Jayden and Emily finally understood what was between them they chose the path of strength because if they didn't they may as well just hand the world over to Master Xandred. Ji of course could order them to stay apart, encourage them to wait until the world was saved but the truth was he couldn't. Both of Emily and Jayden had already given up so much for a fight that should not be theirs, he would not make them give each other up as well.

Ji could only hope that the innocent yellow and her red protector would one day find the happiness that they deserved, if they had any chance at all he would not stand in their way and he wouldn't let anyone else either. No one would harm his children so long as Ji could help it.

**PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS PRS **

_AN: hey everyone thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up as and when I have time off from work (not sure when that will be). Let me know what you think. Thanks again Millie._


End file.
